The present invention relates to a safety brake system for railroad trains and, more specifically, to a novel safety interlock between a coupler for adjacent sections of a train and an air brake.
Bimodal semi-trailers have been proposed for transportation either over highways or on railway lines. When connected for use on railway lines, successive trailers are coupled either to each other or to a railway bogie adapter in a train. In either event, a coupling mechanism is provided. Safety considerations demand that the coupling mechanism be fully engaged so as to ensure proper connection with a trailer.
Various suggestions have been made for ensuring proper positioning of the coupling mechanism. For example, it has been suggested to provide visual signals int he form of mechanically operated flags or handles interconnected with a coupling pin or other coupling mechanism, so that a trainman can see whether or not the coupling mechanism is properly positioned. It has also been suggested to install means, such as a whistle, providing an audible signal, which whistle is operated by air under the control of a valve responsive to the position of the coupling mechanism. Such prior suggested safety mechanisms have required the presence of a trainman to detect the signal, and subsequent action by the trainman to correct an improper coupling situation.